Lo que yo quiero
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ya no lo aguantaba, era demasiada la frustración y la soledad. "¡Lo que yo quiero es estar contigo!" le gritó sin pensar, cambiando varias cosas en su futuro. Pov Misty, Pov Ash y Narrado todo en uno xD -Resubido de la Sopa-


_**One Shot, basado gracias a la magnifica canción de Arashi "Be with you" No es song fic!**_

* * *

**~Quiero~**

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

_**POV MISTY**_

"_Porque es necesario salir a comprar comida Pokémon_". Me repetía una y otra vez mientras me preguntaba porque había salido tan tarde del gimnasio. El viento helado se sentía por toda la ciudad, recordándonos que el verano pronto terminaría atrayendo consigo el desolador otoño. «La estación de la nostalgia» ese era mi nombre para tan cruel estación, que sólo me recordaba lo lejos que estaba de la persona que tanto amaba.

Miré hacia delante, mi sombra parecía extenderse a través de la calle. "¡_Qué tonta soy_!", pensé cuando imaginé su sombra al lado de la mía, uniéndose… como si estuvieran tomadas de las manos…

—¡Por todos los cielos Misty! —me regañe en voz alta para salir de mis pensamientos absurdos. Odiaba recordar que pronto llegaría el otoño… luego el invierno con la navidad…

Seguí caminando en silencio, la gente se veía muy contenta en el centro de la ciudad, familias comprando abrigos, los niños comiéndose los últimos helados de la temporada…

—Ash… —susurré al ver a un niño con la cara embarrada de helado, me hizo recordar cuando viajábamos juntos… cuando éramos un equipo al cual ya no pertenezco…

_Estoy completamente sola._

Esa era mi cruel realidad, aunque me bastaba recordar esa voz que tanto me molestaba, esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios, sus ojos color caramelo para recargar mis baterías y seguir con lo que se suponía que debía hacer… ¡Comprar comida Pokémon!

Cargando las terribles y pesadas bolsas de alimento Pokémon, decidí regresar a mi gimnasio. Tomé un taxi, -ya que no quería lastimar mis brazos- y nos dirigimos a las afueras de ciudad Celeste, a mi hogar.

Pagué el traslado e ingresé dejando caer las bolsas en la entrada, seguramente alguien vendría a ayudarme a recogerlas y….

—¿A quién engaño? —grité, estaba sola en el gimnasio después de todo.

Busqué el carro donde transportó los cuencos con comida, coloque ahí las bolsas y de esa manera los dejé en el almacén. Estaba cansada y algo deprimida…

—Creo que me tomaré un té —fui hacia la cocina sobando mis manos, no había notado lo helada que se había puesto la noche, ó ¿era realmente lo helado qué estaba mi corazón?

_¡Lo que yo quiero es estar junto a ti!_

No sé si fue tanto mi deseo o diosito me amaba… el teléfono comenzó a sonar, contesté y ahí apareció él… la persona que más quería ver…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

**POV ASH**

Últimamente no había podido conciliar el sueño, las palabras de mi madre cuando le pregunte si le había avisado a Misty, aún sonaban con fuerza en mi mente:

«_Misty me dijo que no…. Ash, no es que Misty no te quiera verte, aunque después de todo, tú la lastimaste mucho sin darte cuenta_»

No comprendía aquellas palabras, ¿por qué habría de lastimar a una de mis mejores amigas, a una chica que es prácticamente como una hermana para mí?

_Ahí al parecer estaba mi error, era como mi hermana… pero no lo era._

Yo sólo quería invitarla a este viaje donde me reuní con la mayoría de mi equipo. Ellos aún estaban en la sala muriéndose de risa, yo no pude aguantar la situación y me fui a acostar temprano; en la ciudad donde estábamos con mis amigos pronto sería primavera y con ella «La estación del amor» como la llamaban May, Dawn e Iris, quienes ya estaban preparando un plan para poder conquistar a sus hombres una vez más…

—¿Cuántas veces deben seducir a sus novios? —me pregunté colocando las manos detrás de mi nuca. Quizás sea tonto, pero por un momento vino su imagen a mi mente… Sus ojos verdes, su cabello naranja… —. ¡Demonios! —exclamé dándome vuelta para quitar aquellas imágenes que venían una tras otra—. ¿Por qué no quisiste venir Misty? ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué preguntarme por una respuesta que yo no tenía? Una respuesta que sólo tenía ella._

Salté de la cama y salí de la habitación, los chicos aún estaban bien entretenidos en sus cosas así que podría hablar tranquilamente con el tormento pelirrojo que tenía últimamente.

—¡Rayos! —protesté cuando llegue frente al teléfono, definitivamente no había hecho las cosas bien con ella, me di cuenta al momento que recordé que no sabía el número del gimnasio.

"_Si la hubieras llamado aunque sea una vez, lo sabrías_"

—¡Ya lo sé! —apreté con rabia los puños. Pero a aquel foco que se me prende de vez en cuando, se le ocurrió una idea. Debía llamar a un gimnasio Pokémon, así que marqué el **#000*** y apareció en pantalla, el teléfono del centro Pokémon más cercano, el de la oficial Jenny -que esperaba que no viera Brock- y luego el de los gimnasios regionales—. Gimnasio Celeste —me repetí mientras leía los nombres en pantalla, hasta que apareció en la pantalla, la imagen de ella—. Aquí estás… ya no podrás huir de Ash Ketchum.

Pulsé la imagen de mi amiga y la llamada fue ejecutada…

—Gimnasio Celeste —oír su voz, me estremeció sin entender el por qué.

—Hola Misty —respondí, pero no tarde en notar en su mirada algo extraño, sus normalmente brillosos ojos esmeraldas lucían opacos, como si la tristeza los invadieran.

—Hola Ash —el tono de su voz decayó, como si no quisiera verme ni por videoteléfono—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Yo —la verdad, no sabía como preguntar aquella duda que me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, y bueno, como sabrán no soy de pensar mucho así que… —. ¿Por qué te rehúsas a verme? ¿Qué te hice?

—¿Qué me hiciste? —la vi abrir grande sus ojos, parecía sorprendida por aquella pregunta, pero no tardó en cerrarlos y fruncir el ceño—. Yo creo que tú mismo lo dedujiste al buscar el número del gimnasio en la guía virtual.

_¡Rayos! ¿Cómo sabia eso?_

—¿Por qué crees que busque tu teléfono en la guía virtual? —pregunté tratando de no parecer nervioso.

—Porque aunque tú te olvides de que existo, aunque tú no tengas tiempo para esta amiga, yo realmente te conozco muy bien Ash… Demasiado bien como para no dejarme avasallar por las estupideces que me haces.

—¡Oye! ¡Cálmate! —traté de pedirle un milagro, pero era obvio que no se iba a calmar. Pero yo no estaba en mejor posición, ahora todo tenía sentido… La única persona que podría borrar ese deje de tristeza en su mirada… era yo…

Ella tomó aire cuando terminó de darme un sermón que ni mi madre me hubiera dado—. ¿Así está bien o más claro? —me dijo con ese noto tan sarcástico que tiene.

—Las cosas cambian Misty… —le dije, y ella se detuvo en seco, arqueó una ceja muy confundida pero expectante de lo que podría decir—. El tiempo no es el mismo, las responsabilidades no son las mismas sobretodo para ti. No es que te dejara botada pero los chicos tienen más tiempo disponible y…

—Como siempre todo es culpa mía —protestó rotando los ojos.

—¡No te estoy diciendo eso! —le grité—. Sólo que para reuniones tú nunca puedes, me pregunto si realmente me estás evitando.

—¿Evitarte? —chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba con su cabeza—. Realmente no entiendes nada Ash… Tú no entiendes que es lo que yo quiero en realidad…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —esa pregunta salió del fondo de mi pecho, al verla irradiar tanta tristeza.

—Lo que yo quiero volver a viajar, volver a soñar con convertirme en una poderosa maestra acuática y buscar competencias para alcanzarlo… pero sobre todo… lo que más quiero…—me respondió titubeando— lo que yo quiero Ash, es estar junto a ti.

«_Lo que quiero Ash, es estar junto a ti_»

Aquella frase retumbó en mi cabeza, pero para cuando logré reaccionar ella ya había cortado la llamada…

—¿Qué debo hacer? —miré mis manos confundido, no lograba entender nada de lo que pasaba, volví a mi habitación, aún siendo ignorado por el grupo presente y me dejé caer sobre la cama hasta que finalmente, lo comprendí—. Puede que yo tengo la llave para que alcances todo lo que quieres Misty… —susurré internamente. Por fin había podido darme cuenta de aquellos sentimientos que albergaba ocultos en mí, llevado quizás al temor de equivocarnos y perderlo todo, pero después de oír aquellas palabras brotaron como una flor en mi pecho… Ahora entendía el porqué de la estación del amor... de la primavera.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La navidad iba acercándose a ciudad Celeste, la nieve adornaba la mayor parte de los árboles, incluso la plaza principal estaba completamente blanca. La chica pelirroja iba muy abrigada por las calles: guantes, bufanda, gorro, y una gran chaqueta azul, solamente se le veían sus expresivos ojos verdes.

Llegó a una pequeña cafetería e ingresó a ella quitándose los guantes, levantó un poco los talones para divisar si la persona con la que se reuniría ya había llegado y así era.

Se acercó al hombre de cabellera rosada y se sentó frente a él.

—Buenas tardes, Lance —saludó aún sorprendida de su llamado tan inesperado.

—Buenas tardes Misty, tanto tiempo sin vernos —respondió también con un gesto de la cabeza—. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

—¿Y sobre qué sería? —preguntó extrañada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas al mando del gimnasio Celeste? —la pregunta sorprendió aún más a la líder local que se volvió a acomodar en el asiento.

—Supongo que más de siete años, ¿por qué la pregunta? —el representante de la liga Pokémon cerró sus ojos azules pensativo.

—Nos llegó una petición para el cierre temporal del gimnasio Celeste.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, se sentía realmente irritada.

—Según nos informaron, es porque están preocupados por el autoestima bajo de la líder local —abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

—¡¿Y quién fue el cretino que pidió eso?! —exclamó dejándose caer en la silla muy molesta, tanto así que su ceja derecha había adquirido un tic nervioso. El líder del Alto Mando estaba intimidado y lanzó una mirada de auxilio al hombre que se paró tras la pelirroja

—Supongo que soy el cretino que pidió eso —respondió una voz a sus espaldas que la dejó estática, sintió un frio recorrer su espina dorsal y con miedo volteó a ver al chico que había hablado. Ahí estaba él, el moreno de cabellos oscuros de ojos caramelos que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios…

—Ash… —murmuró, pero no tenía palabras para decir nada más, sin pensarlo, corrió la silla para acercársele y darle un pisotón en el pie.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el chico, ahogando el grito de dolor en su puño apretado.

—Bien, mi parte ya esta lista —comentó el pelirrosado levantándose de su asiento, antes de que la ira pelirroja le llegara a él también—. Bien Ash, me debes una —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que el chico respondió con una mirada fulminante al ver la manera tan cobarde en la que huía del lugar.

—Antes que nada, hola Misty —dijo tras caer en el lugar que dejo Lance, tratando de soportar el dolor del ataque.

—Ho…hola Ash —sentía que su garganta se le apretaba debido a su enfado, imposibilitándole el habla.

—Yo le pedí a la liga que cerraran el gimnasio Celeste por una temporada —la convicción en el rostro de Ash hizo que Misty reaccionara aún peor.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar ese tipo de decisiones sobre mi vida? —interrogó cuidando que su voz no asustara a los demás clientes del café—. ¿Por qué te apareces de la nada y quieres controlarme?

—No quiero controlarte —respondió corriendo su mirada hacia la derecha donde brillaba un lindo árbol de navidad—. Realmente quería que pudieras salir del gimnasio por un largo periodo y volver a viajar conmigo aunque sea un periodo corto.

—¿Qué? —confundida acercó su rostro al del muchacho esperando entender sus palabras. El moreno apoyó el codo en la mesa y dejó caer el peso de su cabeza en la mano, aún sin mirarla— ¿Qué pasa Ash?

—Creía que tenía en mis manos la llave para que cumplas los sueños que dejaste botados por hacerte cargo del gimnasio familiar, pero veo que estaba equivocado. Y la situación es peor de lo que imaginaba.

—No entiendo nada de lo que me hablas —Ash volvió a mirarla, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por una camarera que llegó a tomar su orden. Luego de pedir, Misty volvió a mirarlo —. ¿Y?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo Misty? —le dijo decidido, mientras un leve tono rojizo invadía sus mejillas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó casi espantada, pensando que eso había sido una especie de declaración.

—O sea a viajar —continuó el chico rascando desesperadamente su sien.

—Ah… —susurró tratando de calmar su pulso acelerado—. Creí que… —sonrió irónicamente— ¡Qué tonta! —balbuceó para si misma, pero llegando a oídos de su amigo—. Ash…

—Misty, sabes… llevó tres meses pensando que hacer.

—¿Tres meses? —preguntó bebiendo del café que le habían servido.

—¿Te acuerdas esa llamada? —el rostro de la pelirroja se vio envuelto en un manto rojo, realmente ella quería creer que nunca dijo esas palabras, pero si Ash las recordaba no pudo más que asentar con la cabeza—. Bien, desde ese momento no he parado de pensar… en algunas cosas…

—¿Algunas cosas?

—Si, sabes aquella conversación tan poco amable que tuvimos —comentó con una sonrisa—, me recordó algo que entre batallas y viajes me había olvidado…

—¿Eh? —Misty inclinó un poco su cabeza confundida.

—Yo he tenido muchos amigos, muchos equipos pero sólo cuando estoy con una persona me siento como yo mismo. Siento que pierdo éste yo en el que me convertí con los años y vuelvo a ser un chiquillo lleno de adrenalina que sólo quiere vencer el mundo. También comprendí porque nunca me habían llamado la atención las mujeres en estos años… pues al parecer mi corazón ya había elegido a su dueña desde antes de que me diera cuenta.

—Ash, habla claro —le pidió mientras parpadeaba constantemente, no quería volver a malinterpretar sus palabras.

—Misty, cuando estoy contigo esa parte tan aniñada que llevo dentro se despierta y sólo quiero pelear como cuando éramos dos niños, cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquilo porque estamos juntos… Misty yo…

No podría creerlo, Ash estaba confesándosele en esos momentos, su mente estaba a mil por horas, no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Llevó la mano derecha hacia la de Ash y la tomó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el joven al ver truncada la confesión que tanto le estaba constando realizar.

—¿Tú querías que me cerraran el gimnasio para que pudiera volver a viajar contigo? —él afirmó con la cabeza más que confundido, veía la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Misty y no entendía a que se debía.

—Ash, no necesitas mandar a cerrar mi gimnasio para que yo viaje contigo…

—¿Ah no? —preguntó intrigado, no sé imaginaba que hubiera otra forma.

—Sólo dime que quieres estar conmigo, yo lo pensaré muy bien y cuando quiera o me de la gana, te daré una respuesta.

—Misty… —gruño quitando su mano del agarre de la chica—, eres cruel…

—¿Yo? —se señaló llena de ironía, pero estaba muy feliz en sus adentros.

—Sí, tú —miró hacia todos lados para luego apoyar ambas manos sobre la mesa y acercar su rostro al de su amiga—. ¿Estás feliz, verdad?

—Así es —afirmó ruborizándose completamente—. Me gusta tener el control sobre la situación.

—Ahora no —adelantó un poco más su cuerpo hacia ella y alcanzó sus labios, fundiendo los suyos contra ellos en un casto beso. Se separó de ella mirando fijamente sus ojos—. Quizás, quieras volver a pisotearme por hacer eso, pero tus ojos ya no muestran esa tristeza de antes, en ellos estoy viendo a la misma niña de diez años que me salvó la vida, tiempo atrás —terminó de hablar y tomó asiento de nuevo, terminándose su café. La mujer no se la podía creer, ¿en qué momento Ash había pasado a tener el control?

Llevó temblando la mano a sus labios, mientras una sonrisa se escapa de ellos.

—Yo hoy quiero lo mismo que tú, Misty. Quiero estar junto a ti. ¿Y tú?

—Es lo que más quiero… —contestó mirándolo fijamente— En realidad, en estos momentos es lo único que quiero.


End file.
